Miss Penny Dreadful
Miss Penny Dreadful is a CAW Diva wrestler who was signed to XGWL, ACW, SEA, CCL, AWE, ARW, NYCW (NGX/VGX) and who was a GM of VGX, the female division of NYCW. She's currently member of ACW, ARW and NLDW. She is a Former 5 Time Women's Champions, 1 Time Hardcore Champion, 1 Time Femme Fatale Champion (Which was a mid card title at one point). Here's her list of past titles : MIW World Vixens Champion : 1x ' '''XGWL Women's Champion : 1x ' 'ACW Hardkore Champion : 1x ' 'CCL Women's Champion : 2x ' '''ACW Femme Fatale Champion : 1x SEA Women's Television Champion : 1x US-FWA women's champion : 1x Current Leagues 'Aggressive Reckless Wrestling' Miss Penny Dreadful signed a contract for the promotion recently. 'Aggression Championship Wrestling' She's made her first appearence in ACW Crucified 2008 after the ACW Femme Fatale Title match between Ginger Ale & Alice Blackwell. She and Ginger Ale attack Alick Blackwell and the Iron Maidens were born. She won her debut match against Alice Blackwell, but it was a non-title match. No Limit Damsels Wrestling When NYCW and VGX ended, Penny Dreadful, former GM of the women division (VGX) proposed an offer of purchase. But a mysterious rich guy got the deal. The remnants of the VGX roster joined a new league based in France, in Neo-Versailles. Penny Dreadful is member of this roster. Personal Life Miss Penny Dreadful is from Newcastle-upon-Tyne (UK), born (8 November 1989) from a french father and an english mother, she's from a noble lineage (some of her ancestors were members of the order of Malta during the crusades). Her family is rather rich but there's a shade of mystery. Many people in the genealogic tree were members of occult societies. Since her younger age she has practised martial arts such as kung fu, tai chi chuan, judo, taekwondo, as well as acrobatic gym. She has travelled the world and met many mystics and martial artists from different schools. Back to France at 14, she joined an independant european wrestling academy (EWU) where she had much success. She learnt the basic wrestling moves in the old school technical genre thanks to her mentor and partner Scarlet "Velvet" Amber. She taught her mentor bits of martial arts and lucha style. This tag team called "The honey angels" was very promising but they were totally cheated by their rivals "The dark Phantoms". Penny was really modest and Scarlet was the "loudmouth" figure of the duo. At the end of the year, there was a little feud between the two because Scarlet was claiming she should have been more successful than Penny in the solo evaluation. She claimed she was the one who taught Penny, which was true. But the disciple shown her former master she was the best in the final match of the year for the solo gold medal. They are still friend, and Both are now signed to ACW and NLDW. It's the VBC Network C.E.O. himself who heard first about this diva on Caw.ws boards. He signed her to Major Impact Wrestling during a visit to a house show in Finland. She was aged 17 at the time she joined this big pro Caw league. He was seduced by her unorthodox fighting style which is a mix of martial art kicks and high flying luchadore saults. Fast, agile with much endurance and charisma and an expert in dodging. All that with a natural elegance. She's fighting in a black satin and velvet medieval/gothic gown she created herself and she's wearing a mask around her eyes. Her debut gimmick was a kind of Fairytale goth princess mastering martial arts and magic and fighting for just cause. "Beware, this gothic fairytale princess is magic! Her finishers are dreadful! This kick-ass superheroine fights to protect Nature and will try to wipe any villains off the ring. Bow before Miss Penny Dreadful! " She began her pro career at 18 during MIW Apocolypse 08 CPV. She got the main title of this brand a few weeks later just before MIW was discontinued and merged with XGW. She was really unhappy with the way the merging went. She tried to protect the rights of the former roster, trying to negociate the deals with the XGWL direction but it all went stale. With her advisor and spiritual brother Harbor Light, she tried to find a solution and finally she followed GM Kevin Mc Millan in his crusade to take over Xtreme Tony. She attacked Tammy who was supposed to be the one who wanted former MIW wrestlers to be only jobbers on the new brand XGW. The feud with Tammy, XT's favorite, lasted a few days. She finally beat her in a "Judgement of God" match. Since then she won titles in XGWL, CCL, ACW, SEA and she's known worldwide. She even became GM of NYCW's female roster as a reward of her help in the NGX affair which ended by the loss of ownership of Andy Morales in favor of Hollywood Matos. She was then known as "The Empress", a heel GM, hated from most of the roster, promoting what she called "true wrestling" although the notion of "True Wrestling" was weird. The league ended one year later and the women roster got purchased by King Warlock to form an all female league named NLDW in France. As Miss Penny Dreadful likes to write, she often post Dreaditorials to answer her fans on her myspace blog. It seems she's thinking of withdrawing from Mc Millan's alliance. Here's her myspace blog : http://www.myspace.com/svr07ps2misspennydreadful She was known as "The Righteous One" or "The Uncrowned champion" (in the early beginnings), Or simply "M.P.D.". Then she was knowned as "The Empress" in VGX, and "The Fallen Empress" in NLDW. She was the founder of the long going stable "The Iron Maidens" in ACW (and NLDW) but she resigned from her position and left the stable in may 2015. Additional facts Penny Dreadful likes wrestling, martial arts, acrobatic gym, goth, new age, celtic or symphonic metal, black satin velvet or lace medieval and goth gowns, nature, astrology, new age stuff, mangas, RPGs, video games... She likes writing too and would have probably been a journalist or even better a writer. Hence the dreaditorials. Fave movies : Lord of the rings, Star wars, matrix, Shrek, Enchanted, Ghost, Jackie Chan's movies... Fave TV shows : She doesn't watch much TV honestly but her fave thing is definitely "Desperate Housewives". Beside this, WWE shows mostly and VBC Network Sports of course Fave books : Too many to list as well. Asimov's foundation, Tolkien stuff, fantasy and fairy tales. Music : Classical, celtic, gothic, metal, new age mostly. Pets : loves dogs and cats. She's single but has an impossible platonic love with NLDW's GM Myriad. Miss Penny Dreadful's Stats: (When she debuted in MIW) *Age : 18 *Hair : long, chestnut *Eyes : blue *Wrestling style : Martial arts/Luchadore (Striker/Luchadore) *Match tactics : Clean Finisher & Signature Moves (in MIW) *'The Victoriana Boot' (Chick kick) *'The Falling Leaf' (Lionsault) *Yours, Dreadfully (RVD Enzuigiri), *The Great Escape (Mysterio Rolling), *Winter Martyrium (Whisper in the wind), *The Hand of Fate (Swing Punch) *The Catherine Wheel (Handspring Splash) *The Karmic Return (Taijiri Karate Rush 1). Championships and Accomplishments 'Major Impact Wrestling:' *World Vixens Champion (1x) 'Xtreme Global Wrestling League:' *XGWL Women's World Championship (1x) 'Aggression Championship Wrestling:' *US-FWA Women's Champion (1x) *Hardkore Champion (1x) *Femme Fatale Champion (1x) 'CAW Champions League:' *Women's Champion (2x) Allies * ACW Ginger Ale * ACW Déjà-Vu * ACW Scarlet "Velvet" Amber * ACW Jesse Sativa * NLDW Silvana Gemma Notable Feuds / Rivalries * SEA : Sakura Oyamada * SEA : Cleopatra * SEA: Rei Kurosawa * XGW(L) : Tammy (ended) * XGWL : Andy Morales * ACW : Alice Blackwell * ACW: Lilith * ACW: Raven Nevermore * CCL: Guliana Fontana * NLDW : Oksana Ivanova Entrance Themes *'Within Temptation - Ice Queen (Current Theme)' *Yearning : Elegy of Blood (her Empress Theme in VGX and early NLDW) *Tristania : Evenfall (in ACW) Miss Penny Dreadful's matches (her early debuts) *28/01/08 : MIW Apocolypse 2008 *Women's World Championship match* : fatal 4-way : Cristina vs Hydra vs Heather Foster vs Miss Penny Dreadful. *For her first ever match, Miss Penny Dreadful had the honour to be selected in the first CPV of the year and in a title match! Winner : Cristina. Despite having tried many pins, Miss Penny Dreadful sees Cristina successfully 1.2.3 pinning another opponent. The title goes to Cristina but at least Penny Dreadful was not the pinned one. *02/03/08 : MIW Bloody Valentine 2008 *Women's World Championship match* :Cristina vs Miss Penny Dreadful.FACE For her second CPV, Miss Penny Dreadful successfully beat world champion Cristina and get the belt after a powerful Chick Kick followed by a pinfall. M.P.D. WINS MIW WOMEN's CHAMPION TITLE *06/03/08 : As MIW is discontinued and merges with XGWL, it is said that Miss Penny Dreadful 's contract is forwarded to the new born brand "XGW" Extreme Global Wrestling. This means Miss Penny Dreadful is the last MIW Women Champion but is now without title. *26/03/08 : XGW FUSION #26 : HEEL Interference and Heel turn in the XGW FUSION Episode #26 during the XGW Heavyweight Champion "XGW Ownership" match between Xtreme Tony and Jon Pryor (With GM Kevin McMillan), beating up Tammy and then helping Jon Pryor and Kevin McMillan to win the match and get ownership over XGW. M.P.D.'s motivations for this attack are unsure. Earlier this night, Bruno Battaglia pushed Xtreme Tony to accept this "ownership vs heavyweight champion title" match. The war is open between former MIW and former XGWL wrestlers. (Not a match) *18/04/08 : XGW FUSION #28 : HEEL During Mc Millian 's presentation of the show, Tammy (who came back from the hospital) attacks Penny Dreadful and gets her revenge. (Not a match). *27/04/08 : Miss Penny Dreadful has signed an additional deal with ACW. She's having a double duty XGW+ACW now. *13/05/08 : FACE After having asked for a Judgement of God match to settle her dispute with Tammy once for all to find who's the Righteous One, Miss Penny Dreadful finally gets her first real match on XGW at Spring Breakout CPV (Cancun Mexico). She's victorious with no bad tricks and successfully pin Tammy with her "Falling Leaf" (A lionsault Pin). Now she can focus on getting the women title. *13/06/08 : It has been officially confirmed that Miss Penny Dreadful will team up with former ACW champion Ginger Ale. The "Iron Maidens" Tag Team will debut soon on ACW. A further announcement claimed that M.P.D. "The uncrowned champion" will make an appearance at ACW's "Crucified" CPV. In an interview, ACW Femme Fatale Alice Blackwell slammed Penny Dreadful. *16/06/08 : In XGW Fusion Episode 30, Kevin Mc Millan verbally confronts Penny Dreadful concerning her recent words in her myspace Dreaditorial. Penny decides to just leave the GM's alliance to remain Righteous. This implies she renounces to the XGW women title. *28/06/08 : It has been announced that Miss Penny Dreadful and Alexis Vixen will participate to the multibrand (XGW, EHWF, EWF, SFW, UWO, CWF, CGPW, BCW,XWE, SMF and DWA) mega-event "When Worlds collide". Their match will probably open the CPV. *18/07/08 : At the end of a match from ACW Crucified CPV opposing Femme Fatale Champion Alice Blackwell to M.P.D.'s new team mate Ginger Ale, Miss Penny Dreadful joins the ring and defy the winning diva. The two Iron Maidens (Ginger Ale and M.P.D.) confront the champion and put Alice in a difficult situation. Alice Blackwell always claimed she should get the ACW women's title but Penny replies her soul is not worth it. A match is scheduled for next Anesthesia show. *27/07/08 : FACE During XGW "Operation Freedom" pre-show, Penny Dreadful and Tammy team up againt Lana Star and Ruby Carter for the main event. Penny successfully pins Lana Star and this prooves her surprise cooperation with Tammy works very well. *04/08/08 : FACE For her first official match for ACW, Miss Penny Dreadful beats Femme Fatale Champion Alice Blackwell after a Victoriana Boot. This match was a non-title match. There are rumors that Déjà-Vu may joins the upcoming Iron Maidens stable consisting of M.P.D. and Ginger Ale. *13/08/08 : FACE During ACW Anesthesia Episode 15, Ginger Ale and Miss Penny Dreadful team up for their first Tag Team match as "The Iron Maidens" against the champions The Rated "R" Divas. This is a non-title match. Thanks to Ginger Ale's "London Calling", this is a winning debut. *19/08/08 : FACE On XGW Shockwave Episode 9, Penny Dreadful is offered her first shot against the current champion Sarah Warfield for the XGW Women's title. The battle is intense and epic, one of Penny's best but Sarah Warfield defeats M.P.D. with her Golden Axe finisher. *27/08/08 : FACE Miss Penny Dreadful wins the triple threat match versus Scarlet "Velvet" Amber and Jesse Sativa at XGW Female Fury multibrand megaevent. The two free agents are signed to ACW and joins the Iron Maidens stable. *13/09/08 : MIW is coming back! Penny's friend Scarlet "Velvet" Amber and MPD's trainer and "spiritual brother" Harbor Light are in. Everyone wonders if Penny Dreadful will have a triple duty and if she'll try to reconquer her throne. *29/09/08 : FACEIn XGW charged Episode 34, Miss Penny Dreadful teams up with XGW champion Sarah Warfield versus Jade Kim and Crymson. The match ends with the defeat of Sarah Warfield after a roundhouse kick and pinfall by Jade Kim. *1/10/08 : FACEFor MIW's return premiere at MIW fusion M.P.D. teams up with Amy "Lita" Dumas and fight her former tag team partner Scarlet "Velvet" Amber associated with Kasey Jeter. That's an easy win for Penny and Lita after a Victoriana Boot over Kasey Jeter, followed by a pinfall. *3/10/08 : In ACW Anesthesia 17, M.P.D. faces again Alice Blackwell but for the Femme Fatale Championship. Alice is stronger than before, she claims she's the reincarnatino of Aphrodite. Penny wants to stop her with a spell but she's paralysed and lose the match. Jesse Sativa comes too late to interfere. *7/10/08 : In XGW Worldwide Ep 10, M.P.D. is interviewed by Marina "Hot for words". Later this night is her exhibition match versus Alexis Vixen for "When worlds collide" finally broadcasted after three monthes of wait. For the story, Alexis Vixen won that match by pinfall. *13/10/08 : Miss Penny Dreadful leaves Major Impact Wrestling and drops her title. It is said she's been very disappointed with Harbor Light's change of behaviour. *16/10/08 XGW Charged 35 offers a triple threat match for the #1 contender of the women division between M.P.D., Alexis Vixen and Crymson. Crymson gets the shot! *20/10/08 : On XGW Worldwide 11, Miss Penny Dreadful goes on her losing streak being totally dominated by Gia Antonelli. *29/10/08 : Halloween Horror 08 multibrand CPV : Penny Dreadful faces Lindsay Lohan and Raven Nevermore for the first time in ACW. She wins the match but she does not feel any joy. *01/11/08 : ACW Anesthesia 19 : In this episode, M.P.D. wons a female fury rematch versus Scarlet Amber and Jesse Sativa. She claims she has no more joy in wrestling and in life. *ACW Draft Show: In this episode, MPD reveals that the reason why she has no more joy in wrestling anymore is because there is a threat coming after her. *ACW Vendetta (2) 2008: After losing a match, Lilith (from Bordello of Blood) makes her appearence and is revealed to be the threat that MPD mentioned. Lilith attacks MPD. *ACW Royal Anarchy (2) 2009: MPD makes her appearence in the Queen of Anarchy Match, but it was revealed that there were bite marks on her neck. It is assumed that MPD was bitten by Lilith and became a slave. *MPD and Lilith lost in a tag match, which resulted in Lilith beating up MPD. Jesse Sativa takes MPD to be exorcied by Scarlet "Velvet" Amber, whom was successful in exorcising MPD. *ACW Wrestlefest V: MPD battled Lilith in a match, which Lilith won. *ACW Black Bordello 2010: MPD fought Lilith in a TLC Match, where if Lilith won then she gets a shot for the ACW Women's Title. MPD defeated Lilith, but Raven Nevermore comes out after the match and attacks MPD. Alice Blackwell and attacks both women. The event ends with 3 women staring down at each other. *ACW Surviving the Suffering 2010: MPD, along with Alice Blackwell, challenged Raven Nevermore for the Femme Fatale Title in a Triple Threat Match. Raven retained her title. *ACW Eternal Sleep 2010 (2): MPD challenged Raven Nevermore for the ACW Femme Fatale Title and won the title. *MPD retained her ACW Femme Fatale Title against Alice Blackwell. *ACW Royal Anarch 2010: MPD made an open challenge for her Femme Fatale title and it became a fatal 4 way match, which Danielle Harris won the title. *SEA: MPD wrestled in a loser leaves SEA match against Rei Kurasawa. MPD lost the match in which she leaves SEA. *NYCW: MPD cost Andy Morales the SEA Interstar Title against Joseph Matos. *MPD won the US-FWA Women's Title at CAWNspiracy *XGWL In Da House 5: MPD wrestled her last match against Tammy in XGWL and won. *ACW Survivng the Suffering World Tour 2012 Day 9: MPD defend her US-FWA Women's title against Angel and lost the title to her. *MPD signed to ACW's Sister league, Banshee Zone Wrestling (BZW). *MPD becomes the Empress of VGX (NYCW's women division). *MPD becomes member of NLDW. *MPD is signed to ARW. Category:CAW Category:XGWL Category:Diva Category:ACW Category:ARW Category:CCL Category:NLDW